


I Don't Think it Was Me

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adding more tags later on, Connod deserves Happinness, Dad Hank, Please read, Post- Best ending, Ratings will change over time probably, confused Connor, i guess this counts as murder mystery?, idk what i'm even doing, just please, murder mystery?, takes place after the best ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Homocide after homocide...Until a series of deaths occurs in the span of a few days.All the evidence points to one person.But... How come they don't remember?Takes Place after best ending(Or: Author sucks at summaries and just wants you to read this "murder mystery")





	I Don't Think it Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I don't live in the US so I'm using the NORMAL temperature systems with the Celsius. BOI, miss me with that Farenheit shit.
> 
> In all seriousness, thank you all who clicked on this story! I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any suggestions or thoughts or theories, comment below! <33
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter!

**November 27th, 2038**

**Time: 09:37:28 p.m.**

* * *

It was cold and chilly, with the temperature reaching a low of negative nineteen degrees, the wind chill being thirteen kilometres an hour. 

It was cold and chilly when Hank had recieved a call from his phone while in his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer while Connor had shook his head fondly, petting Sumo. 

It was cold and chilly when Hank had answered the call, and his rough voice filled the room.

 

"Hello? What do you want?" 

 

Connor looked over to Hank and turned off the television so that the man could hear his phone properly, and also to sort of eavesdrop. 

 

"Wait... Are you fucking serious?" 

 

Connor could tell that the man was _not_ happy simply by his body language, with Hank's crossed arms and scowling face, it made reading Hank easier. 

 

"God damnit, alright. I'll be there in a few. Yeah, yeah, see you." 

 

Hank groaned and took a small swig out of the bottle. He _did_  promise Connor after all that he would cut down with the alcohol. Still... A little sip wouldn't hurt... 

 

"What was that call about?" Connor asked, curiously, his head tilted to one side, a strand of his hair falling on the side of his face. 

 

"Oh. It's from work.  Perks for working with homicide." Hank said casually, putting the lid back on the bottle and shoving it into the fridge. 

 

"There's been another one?" Connor frowned, his LED turning into a pastel yellow. 

 

"Unfortunately." Hank sighed as he put on his coat. "C'mon, let's go. Don't want the boss to yell at us again." He joked lightly.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at the crime scene, which took place in a small house, in which a small crowd of people were surrounding it, overcome with curiosity. A holographic police tape saying the words "DO NOT ENTER" contrasted well with the glistening white of the snow.

Hank muttered gibberish and eventually put his beat up truck on lock, getting out of the vehicle. Connor did the same, fixing his tie, and stood outside. 

 

"Well, this is the place." Hank said, crossing his arms from the cold. "Wanna check it out?" 

 

Connor nodded. "That would be... Advisable." 

 

Hank chuckled and shook his head. "Just don't... For the love of God... Don't lick anything."

 

They passed through the tape and walked into the house. Immediately Hank was hit with the smell of... Well... Old blood and death, basically. 

 

"Jesus, this place reeks!" 

 

Connor laughed and started looking around, scanning the area. Hank walked over to one of the police officers that were also there. 

 

"Did you find anything yet?" 

 

"So far, not really. A bunch of evidence and blood, we haven't explored the whole area yet, so..." 

 

Connor stopped listening the coversation and walked to the victim in the living room, who was obviously dead. 

 

_Scanning..._

_Name: Allingham, Robert_

_Age: 42 years_

_Date of death: November 24th, 2038_

 

Huh.

Strange. 

Robert died three days ago. 

Connor shook his head and knelt down beside the body, scanning it, trying to figure out how the victim might've died. 

rA9.

Well, it's pretty easy to think about how he died, now that Connor looked at the Robert's face. 

First off, holy crap that's a lot of blood. 

The victim's skull was bashed open, and there was a little bit of bone fragments on the floor, as well as teeth. Blood was still slowly oozing out, and Connor could see the brain sticking out. 

Robert's head was the worse part. 

As Connor scanned Robert some more, he found out that his left arm and right hand were broken, and that his neck was snapped clean off. 

Holy crap. 

His LED blinked yellow as he thought about how it would feel like to die like that. 

Connor shook his head. 

_Focus_. 

He now turned to look beside him, and lo and behold... 

A baseball bat sat a few feet away from the victim.

How morbidly coincidental. 

Connor knelt down beside the bat and scanned it. 

Suspicions confirmed. This was Robert's blood that was on it. It was also a metal bat, and holy crap what a dent it had on the side. 

 

_Reconstructing..._

_Victim was running away from Suspect._

_Suspect shoved victim into the wall and pushed him down._

_Suspect grabbed the bat and started beating the holy hell out of the victim._

 

Wait...

Hold on... 

No fingerprints?

That's impossible. 

He scanned again. 

No.

No.

No.

No!

 

"Hank!" Connor called, worry creasing his eyebrow. 

 

"Hm? What is it?" Hank walked over to him, waving off the man that was talking to him a few seconds ago. 

 

"There are no fingerprints on here." Connor said bluntly, gesturing at the bat and standing up. Hank looked at him incredulously. 

 

"You think that's the murder weapon?" Hank asked, then facepalmed. "Well, yeah, duh. Considering the beating that this guy dealt with." He sighed, shaking his head. "So you think it's an android?" 

 

"Yes... But... It doesn't make any sense! Why would an android do this? Especially now, with the Revolution and Markus!" Connor frowned, his LED a steady vibrant yellow as he ran a few fingers through his hair. 

 

_Stress Levels: 56% and Rising_

_Calm down._

 

"I don't know, Con. We'll find out. Go check on some more of the evidence." Hank suggested, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take the pictures or something, we'll get outta here after, alright?" 

 

"Yeah... Okay.." Connor took a deep breath and headed over to the kitchen. Nothing much was different except for the obvious chaos with the flipped over chairs and broken glasses. No evidence of a knife stolen from the drawers... 

 

Huh. 

The window was broken. 

It was a large window, and it was broken, bits of small tiny pieces of glass on the floor. 

 

_Reconstructing..._

_Suspect broke in through the window._

 

That's helpful.

Connor sighed and looked up at the ceiling. There was an upstairs. Might as well head up. 

It was a small hallway, with only two rooms on either side. 

Bathroom? Nothing too out of place, except for the fact that Robert took anti-depressant pills. 

Poor man. 

First bedroom? 

Oh, jeez. This is something. 

The bedroom was chaotic as hell, and the decorations made Connor assume that this was the victim's. The bed was messy, like someone was thrashing around, and there was stuff everywhere on the floor. 

Literally everywhere. 

 

_Reconstructing..._

_Suspect dragged victim downstairs._

 

Strange. 

There were also no fingerprints on the bed, aside from Robert's. 

Next room was a spare bedroom. Nothing there except a bed and a drawer and a few items hoarded inside. 

Moving on.

 

_Sound picked up: Crying...?_

 

Hello?" Connor called gently, opening the last bedroom door. 

 

There was a small child curled up into a corner, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. It was a YK300 model, with medium length curly hair. 

 

"Hey... Are you okay?" 

 

_Scanning..._

_Name: Kristie_

_Model: YK300_

_Owner: Allingham, Robert_

 

Kristie looked up at Connor, and yelped as she backed away from him, pressing herself against the wall. Connor backed away slightly but then walked towards her slowly. 

 

"It's alright... You're alright... Everything will be alright..." He told her gently, picking the dialogue option <Reassure.>

 

"I... No..." Kristie shook her head frantically. "Get away from me!" 

 

"Listen, it's alright... Everything's alright...—"

 

"No! You killed my owner! Get away from me!" 

 

What? 

 

"No, little one. I did not kill anyone." He soothed. "My name is Connor, and I was sent to find out why your owner died. Do you think you can help us?" 

 

"I... But I saw you..." 

 

Connor was now kneeling down in front of the child android. "Perhaps you saw someone else? Do you mind if we take you to the police station and ask you a question? We are really nice." 

 

"I..." 

 

Kristie looked up at Connor with shining and enchanting blue eyes. Her LED on the side of her head was red, but it calmed down to a dull yellow as she shrugged uncomfortably. 

She didn't trust him. 

Not one bit. 

 

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments, Kudos, and Cknstructive Criticism is always appreciated! <33


End file.
